All I want for Christmas
by crazydreamerforever
Summary: Katniss tries to put her daughter to sleep, and her baby tells her what she wants for Christmas. Based on the song, All I Want For Christmas is You.  Post-Mockingjay. Christmas- Fic.


**This is ANOTHER hunger games Christmas story! Set before the "Katniss's Christmas."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all…not even Lily because Suzanne Collins created her too… I just put a name to her face.**

KATNISS

"Goodnight my baby girl, I love you Lily- Bug." I whispered to my small daughter as I went to shut the door to her room. I heard the small voice of my exhausted child calling for me to come back.

"Mommy… will you lay next to me? I can't sleep alone."

Sighing, I walked as fast as my pregnant body would allow and laid next to her. I tried to hold her close to me, but my abdomen prevented that to an extent. I murmured soft words to her to try to calm her.

"I can't sleep with the baby kicking me! Tell him to stop!" Lily whined tiredly.

"Baby, you know I can't make him stop. It's nearly impossible!" I do try to calm him a lot… but it usually doesn't work. He is extremely active… which I am grateful for, at least I know he is healthy.

Lily looked up at me with her clear blue eyes that had a sparkle in them. "Can I sing to him mommy?"

My daughter loved to sing, always doing something that involved singing. She was quite a singer too, for being four years old. I nod at her drowsily. If this is what she wants…

She cleared her small throat and started to sing,

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You _

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waitingI won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the airAnd everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my doorOh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You All I want for Christmas is you _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

My daughter was talented. I looked down at her and pulled her as close to me as possible.

"Oh baby girl that was beautiful! But why did you sing that song sweetie?" I asked with a curiosity that I couldn't help.

"Well Momma that IS all I want for Christmas. I just want to see the baby; I wanna know what he looks like. What are you gonna name him? But I also want you to be able to hold me again. I want to have my baby brother for Christmas." She looked at me happily; she never knew how mature she could be. I knew at this point I had a tear or two on my face.

"Maybe you'll get your wish lily, now go to sleep." I hummed into her ear until her breathing took a slow and even pace. I pulled myself from her room and smiled as I shut the door. Peeta saw my grin and walked over and wrapped his arms as far around me as possible.

"Why are you smiling so much? What did Lily do?" Peeta asked as he started to smile to himself.

I sighed slightly as I rest my head on his shoulder. "She just told me that all she wants for Christmas this year is her baby brother. She is definitely your child."

And at that moment I realized how lucky I truly was.

Lily got her wish. On December 23rd, my baby Arion Rue Mellark was born. Lily fell in love with him immediately, she became his little mother. She got exactly what she wanted for Christmas, and then some. Lily and Arion are my babies, my world, my everything.

"Next year can I have a sister for Christmas?"

"No Lily… just no." Peeta answered for me.

**So here is your Christmas present! Hope you enjoy it! Look out for the co-written fic between me and TheatreForGeeks298! **

**Happy Holidaysm, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
